Puzzle and Dragons: The Tome of Myths
by Fartass The Almighty
Summary: A collection of fan lore found on the wiki and other sites, including those made by yours truly. May or may not include jabs at the monster's niche in the meta. Wait, I think I'm in the wrong monster collecting game. Don't I need to be the Almighty Pokemon somewhere else or something?
1. Chapter 1

Not too long ago, the people responsible for making the Mechdragons and other powerful machines created what they thought was their magnum opus, a dragon made of a Magic Stone alloy named Ninegaruda, so named because he was nine times as powerful as any of the other Number Dragons. But this did not last, as Ninegaruda, after being enraged, went on a rampage that simply would not be quelled, causing mass destruction across the catacombs that many people call home. The dragon's immense power was turned on its creators, as even with assistance from Miru, one of the most powerful of Dragonbounds, the beast's Magic Stone hide could not be pierced.

The most prodigious of these people banded together to try to end the destruction. But how? Even if a local Dragon Tamer tried to calm the beast, only a Dragon Caller or a Dragonbound can truly control monsters, as Dragon Tamers merely cooperate with them, and the poor fool would be ripped to shreds. A Dragonbound must make a pact with its dragon before it gains its power, and Ninegaruda was certainly in no mood to do that. And Dragon Callers train for years in Starlight Sanctuary before they master the art of Dragon Calling, and the dragon chooses the caller. In addition to this, a human body can't host a machine, and thus can't make a Dragonbound pact with it. But...that was the answer to the problem! Why get a Dragon Caller when you can make your own?

Using data contributed from Dragon Callers and Dragonbounds from all over, the geniuses worked and worked for months and months, but all the while Ninegaruda's anger grew ever greater. And after an innumerable amount of work, they had done it. The first ever artificial Dragon Caller, made to fit Ninegaruda in every way. She rivaled the power of even the Steel Star Deities, as with just a little bit of power, she could burn down the equivalent of 21 football fields! Her name? Ena.

They took Ena to Ninegaruda's last known location, then fled. An hour later, Ena came out not only with the dragon quelled, but riding and cuddling it! The two were inseparable after that. The scientists didn't know what to do with her and shutting her down just seemed wrong and cruel, so they let her help out to possibly avoid any more machines going rogue. However, Ena insisted that Ninegaruda helped her as well. The scientists, though skeptical at first, obliged, as what was the harm? And Ena was happy.

Then one day, Ninegaruda was taken away for a period to study him, in an attempt to see what went wrong. Not long after, Ena started acting strangely, lashing out at her fellow "employees," things like that. A scientist came in to see what was wrong with HER, and found a lot of spiteful thoughts in her data. She thought nothing of it. The next day, the scientist was found in critical condition of the floor, and Ena and Ninegaruda had vanished. A note was scrawled out found next to spare buster cannon and a purple glove: "YOU TRIED TO DESTROY NINEGARUDA. ANYONE WHO INTERFERES WITH MY DRAGON WILL BE DELETED." Ena had simply been paranoid. And why wouldn't she? For if a Dragon Caller or Dragonbound is removed from their dragon, they're merely a normal human again, even though Ena had much more power than normal humans, even without Ninegaruda.

The mech dragon and robot girl flew for what seemed like countless days, trying to find somewhere suitable for the duo. They endured many harsh conditions, but they were still happy. Until one day, when flying over the southern half of the Split Seas, Ninegaruda had taken enough punishment, and his battery died, sending both dragon and caller tumbling into the dry strait created by Noah himself. With no reasonable way to get Ninegaruda up and running once more, Ena had to carry the body of what was once her dragon, her best friend through the strait with no end and no way to revive him in sight.

Machine Noah was found at the end of the strait. Ena saw her and thought she was her ticket out by sharing some of her power with Ninegaruda, but she refused. Ena, enraged at Machine Noah's selfishness, shot her with enough force that most other Machines would be irreparably blown to bits. This did nearly nothing to her, as Machine Noah, being a very ancient automaton, had seen much more combat than Ena, becoming a master at it, and knew how to minimize damage from other Machines.

Then Machine Noah said, "Be at peace, young one, for you are weakened from your travels.

"I...I am not weak...I am not young. I...I...I made it all the way out here, correct?"

"While the last part's true, i have seen much more than you, and you still have much to learn."

"You...I cannot defeat you because Ninegaruda is inactive. That is all. If...If i had Ninegaruda, you would be dead. Just like those people who would have attempted to take him from me."

"Well, how do you know either of those things? You clearly have more power than you realize, even without the dragon you wield, young Machine."

Ena then had an epiphany.

"You are right."

"Excellent. I'll lend you some of my power so you can get back home."

Ninegaruda was reactivated and flew off with Ena into the now-setting sun. She apologized to her creators, and they too realized that Ena had much more fighting prowess than they had first realized. So Ena now guards the lab from would-be intruders. While she can't do it with Ninegaruda, what does that matter?

It's still their home.


	2. The One True God

Written by: Yendis

Once the mighty and feared God of Hell and lord of the underworld...his power was lost and forgotten over the ages.

Like many ancient Egyptian deities, Anubis assumed different roles in various contexts throughout history. Depicted as a protector of graves in the realm of "Hell" as early as the First Dynasty, Anubis was also the overseer and protector of the Underworld. By the Second Dynasty his powers grew even more as Anubis' heart embraced the loneliness of the "Abyss". One of his prominent roles was as a god who ushered souls into the afterlife and thus his already strong connection to Death was intensified. He attended the weighing scale trial during the Weighing of the Heart, in which it was determined whether a soul would be allowed to enter the realm of the dead. His divine soul, tainted by the darkness that lay below the earth allowed Anubis to grow even stronger becoming a "Deathly" force. However, despite being one of the most ancient and one of the most frequently depicted and mentioned gods in all the combined pantheons, Anubis played almost no role in the more contemporary wars between the divine monsters and deities of the puzzling realm.

All of this changed in a demonic ritual of fire and light. Anubis the lord of Hell had been put in a deep slumber for his power was no longer needed thanks to the rise of the many other powerful gods such as Awoken Amaterasu and her fellow heavenly compatriots such as the birth of the powerful, beautiful, and fierce Dragon Caller siblings. To attempt to rival their power, Thoth the god of knowledge and the personification of Tsukuyomi, gathered various materials to perform a powerful ritual on the slumbering Hell Deity. By gathering the devils of old, the Jewel of absolute Darkness, and the sacrifice of an ancient Sphinx Thoth would weave all the knowledge he had gathered over the years into a single spell which would end up changing the known world.

Through his own sacrifice in the ritual, Thoth would Awaken Anubis, the true lord of Hell. Through fire, darkness, and many sacrifices Anubis' flesh would burn giving him the strength of a Sphinx, the cunning of the Devils, and the power of pure Darkness. However, even that would not be enough. Thoth in sacrificing his own life would merge with Anubis and become a pawn for him to wield in the form of a powerful staff. Finally, Anubis would become a supreme being able to imbue the battlefield with darkness and sap away the poisons left behind by his enemies. Finally, the dark lord Anubis had taken his rightful place as the most powerful.

This power Anubis reigned over was albeit only called on during the rarest of occasions as the power Thoth instilled in him was hard to control and master, taking many years, to the point of one slip up by Anubis could mean serious harm for him and those he commanded. Once again Anubis would slip from power in a sick cycle due to the constant evolution and growth of the battlefield and that of his enemies and those he deemed allies. The lord of Hell would once again begin to drift into slumber as his power was not needed thanks to the many other allies that would rather be called upon during times of war such as this goddess whom he has heard of, Myr the goddess bound in time, Krishna one of the Radiant Generals of Heaven, or even the twin hunters - Awoken Umisachi&Yamasachi.

Nevertheless, Anubis would endure and bide his time as he would spend endless amounts of time, days, months, meditating in the Abyss he called home. Anubis would learn to calm his mind and harness himself and his own thoughts to fight the raw instincts his animalistic side urged him to follow. Through this tedious and time-consuming process, he would gain a better understanding that the god of knowledge had bestowed upon him. After many moons of meditating the time finally came when Devils of Hell whispered in his Jackal ears that his ascendant, the divine sun god Ra, and many of the older gods of the realm had learned of a new power. A power they called "Reincarnation." From this "reincarnation" one could become reborn into the world and re-harness their own strengths and weaknesses to form a new vessel to fight another day.

Anubis grew intrigued and invigorated by the possibility this new-found power held. In the winter, Anubis decided he would undergo this process of "reincarnation" and follow the footsteps of his ascendants, Ra, and Bastet. By having his Devils and demons gather the five lesser dark masks that were scattered throughout Hell and brought to him, Anubis the lord of Hell underwent the process of "Reincarnation." The ancient ritual took several weeks until finally it was a success. Though he was reborn slightly weaker at the beginning of this process, Anubis' power had returned in a vengeance of nearly 900x that of his previous lifetime.

With his new body, Anubis could finally roam the earth free to do as he pleased. With a swipe of his left hand came the forces of Hell, from the right came an explosion of energy provided by his Ankh staff infused with the knowledge of Thoth. The overwhelming power that came to him brought balance within Anubis to the point that when facing an enemy, his strength was simply unparalleled and a bit excessive.

The other gods trembled at his might and hailed him once again as "The One True God; Anubis the Lord of Hell." The gods of old and new would once again chant, "Hail the king of Hell. Hail the ruler of darkness!"


End file.
